bdamanfandomcom-20200223-history
Basara Kurochi
Basara Kurochi (Japanese: 黒渕バサラ (くろふち), Kurofuchi Basara, Basara Kurofuchi) is an anti-hero appearing in the anime and manga series, B-Daman Crossfire and its sequel, B-Daman Fireblast. He is a Dragon B-Shot who owns one of the five Legendary Dragons, Double Drazeros, the two-headed Black Dragon. Since B-Daman Fireblast however, it is upgraded to Stream Drazeros. Appearance Basara is a red-haired and golden-eyed young man with a tall and slender bodybuild. He wears a mustard-colored shirt underneath his black fur-lined coat. Black pants, brown boots and several belts complete his look. Personality Basara is mostly a rebellious and obsessive character but not an entirely evil person. Flashbacks reveal that he is a very strong individual who is often engaged in fistfights against players from the North City. With his sheer strength, he accidentally destroyed many Proto 01 B-Daman prior to having Twin=Drazeros. Basara's inhuman strength is also shown in some occasions such as when he kicked Ogra's gondola during the first public WBMA tournament; stamped his foot on a handrail during his entrance to intercept the warehouse fight between Ryuji and Kakeru; when he carried, with his hands, a metal bucket filled with water and ran towards Kamon; and when he kicked an oil drum like it was a soccer ball on the gang that bullied Ryuudou. During battles, he is also easily frustrated and very overconfident. He prefers to defeat (or more appropriately, destroy) only the top players and not wanting to waste any time on less-skillful amateurs or second placers like when he withheld his Super Shot against Subaru during the East Grand Prix. Basara might be easily seen as an aloof delinquent but his character develops in his every appearance. In reality, Basara is a lonely young man whose sadness is brought by the things which should make him happy but he accidentally destroys them. As a result, Basara uses violence as means to vent out his frustration. However, his chance meeting with Drazeros and Ryuudou's band will change his life for the better. Near the end of Cross Fight B-Daman; Basara is shown to even giving advice on the hesitating Naoya as well as helping Kakeru and Subaru fight Ryuji in the final battle. Furthermore, after his loss in the near end of Cross Fight B-Daman eS; Basara warmed up and finally accepted the friendship of Ryuudou and his bandmates. Official Biography A B-Shot hailing from the North Block. His B-Daman, Double Drazeros, is a special type that can fire two shots at once. A delinquent living in North City, he joined Crossfire after he met Drazeros. He has a violent nature and wants to destroy all other B-Daman. Biography Background B-Daman Crossfire B-Daman Fireblast Basara Kurofuchi returns to find himself in the WBMA headquarters with Commissioner Tenpouin, Samuru Shigane and Yuki Washimura. Through an unannounced visit, he reveals how Twin=Drazeros evolved sometime in the six months after Smash=Dragold's defeat. Now as Stream=Drazeros, he test drives it via a target practice field, literally blowing it in smoke. Though impressed, Tenpouin requests Basara to track Kamon Godai, a B-Der with a mysterious past. Agreeing to be dispatched with the opportunity of battling a new opponent, he leaves to find Kamon. Continuing his hunt, he asks Mitsuru Hachisuka on Kamon's whereabouts. Mitsuru is displeased and refuses to reveal it unless they fight. Agreeing to do so, the game consists of who can knock the most Targets Pins down. While Basara takes lead with his Stream=Drazeros, Mitsuru attaches a Convert Barrel to Slot=Beedle for straighter shots. Basara counters this by equipping a Magazine Stabilizer with a Wide Magazine-connected Twin Magazine and rapidly knocks Targets. Mitsuru switches the Convert Barrel to Sniper Mode as a last resort but is still at a disadvantage. All is said and done once Basara uses Stream=Drazeros' Emblem Charge Shot, "Twin-Dragon Judgement", which dents a large hole in the field and becomes victor. As Misturu collapses before Basara asks again for Kamon, said Kamon arrives to comfort Mitsuru while intimidated by Basara's skills. , Mitsuru and Kagero.]] Though Mitsuru relives himself, Basara converses with Kamon to meet him at a later destination and test his B-Daman skills. Despite hesitating, Kamon accepts while Basara takes his leave and awaits Kamon. Later on, one of Mitsuru's "bee spies" stalks Basara while providing footage for he, Kamon and Kagero Ogami to view. Basara is quick to notice it and only reminds Kamon on the challenge; Kamon agrees. Kamon, Mitsuru and Kagero finally meet with Basara in a practice field where Basara tests them. With gold dragon pillars as targets, Stream=Drazeros is fast enough to defeat them all with its double-shot. He moves to allow Mitsuru and Kagero to practice, but they are electrocuted nonetheless. Kamon begins by attaching the Canon Arm to Drive=Garuburn. Contrary to his best efforts, Kamon is also electrocuted - Basara grabs a pail of water and intends to splash Kamon and awake him from unconsciousness. Mitsuru however covers Kamon with Kagero as they get splashed, instead. Mitsuru becomes irritated as he argues with Basara's harsh training and his extremely high expectations of them. Basara simply ignores his claims and once again leaves, reminding them of the Grand B-Master's upcoming Cross Fight. In said Cross Fight, the challenge consists of eight games of Vertigo Spin; winners advance to the next round and so forth. Basara enters of course with Stream=Drazeros with the same Tune-Up Gear utilized in his battle with Mitsuru. Using Twin-Dragon Judgement again, B-Der Ryu announces Basara's win and his round advancement. He then discovers how he will face Kagero in the subsequent match, however before this he spectates Kamon's upcoming battle with Byakuga Shiranui as he is worried for the former. In Kamon's unprecedented "dark state", Basara reconciles his actions six months ago with Twin=Drazeros, Legendary Dragons and Dragold's defeat by him, Riki Ryugasaki, Samuru and Novu Moru. As Kamon gets better after the battle, Basara stares at him in content - impressed by his recovery. Basara's next battle features him in a Meteor Bomber against Kamon. An interesting and anticipated fight for Basara, Stream=Drazeros battles the once again Canon Arm-equipped Drive=Garuburn. Though Stream=Drazeros launches its eCharge Shot once again, Canon Drive=Garuburn's "Erupting Overdrive" bests Basara and his B-Daman whilst Basara loses. Seemingly disappointed in himself for his defeat, he rejects Kamon's offer to become friends and leaves the Cross Fight challenge, uttering no word. Kamon later finds him upon his battle with Simon Sumiya as he runs. Approaching him and asking him why is he upset due to the Cross Fight result, Basara takes a few steps away. Using Stream=Drazeros to launch a B-Dama trailing with a violet spectrum that Kamon watches, Basara disappears as soon as Kamon turns away. Ryoma's announcement of the "B-Master Battle" to become Crest Land's Eastern B-Masters interests Basara who enters. In the first round, he verses Kagero and Riki in a Vertigo Spin game. Although Basara tries his best with his Emblem Charge Shot, he and Kagero are defeated by Riki, in the end. .]] While Riki would go on to face Kamon in the last round, Ryoma returns Kamon with his memories which transforms him into his darkest persona possible: "Dark Kamon". With Dark Kamon defeating Riki and becoming the Eastern B-Master, his first order of business announced to Ryoma details how Cross Fight is made illegal and all "Cross Fighters" must be annihilated. As a first response, Basara found Gogyo Godai trapped by a net and released him. Basara would later use Stream=Drazeros and the infamous True Twin-Dragon Judgement to blow away many of the Master Guardians with Gogyo transporting the Cross Fight players in the process. Trivia *Kurofuchi (黒渕) translates from Japanese to "Black Edge". *Basara is Japanese for Vajra which is a symbolic ritual object that symbolizes both the properties of a diamond (indestructibility) and a thunderbolt (irresistible force). This greatly describe the character's sheer strength and willpower. *Basara's last name "Kurofuchi" is pronounced differently in Japanese with the "fu" being a silent syllable although in the English dub, they decided to omit the said syllable and went with Kurochi, which means "Black Blood". *Basara is aesthetically similar to the character Shizuo Heiwajima from Durarara!! for the following reasons: **Basara is shown to have superhuman strength and although he did not threw heavy objects around or uprooted signboards; Basara was indeed seen kicking a huge oil drum like it was a soccer ball and bending a rail just by stepping on it. **He is also adept with parkour as seen during his appearances in some of the episodes. **He gets into fights day and night in North City as shown in a WBMA surveillance video. Therein, he was able to take on several opponents all by himself due to his superhuman strength. However, unlike Shizuo; Basara had since been accustomed to violence. **Just like Shizuo, Basara's raging catchphrase is'' "Destroy...I'll destroy every last one of them..."'' (Bukkowasu...temee ni bukkowasu). **He and Shizuo both have yellow eyes as well and always wears an evident smirk that leans more on anger than sarcasm on their faces. **He and Shizuo are also closely associated with a man having dreadlocks. In Basara's case, it is Gunner Arano. **However, instead of wearing Bartender-like clothes, Basara wears nearly the same style of clothing as Izaya Orihara (fur-lined coat, loose shirt, black pants) and that he has a habit of mischievously taunting people. The most notable example is with what he did to Rory during the West Grand Prix. Gallery B-Daman Crossfire Basara angry.jpg Basara angry02.jpg Basara fleeing.jpg Basara fleeing02.jpg Basara gunner.jpg|Gun comforts a frustrated Basara Basara proto01.jpg|Flashback Sequence Basara brawl.jpg|Basara in the middle of a brawl Basara punch.jpg Basara room service.jpg|Room Service! Basara room service02.jpg|Removing his disguise Basara samuru.jpg|Basara wins against Samuru in the West GP Basara smirk.jpg|Basara taunting Rory in the West GP Basara smirk02.jpg Basara01.jpg Basara02.jpg Basara03.jpg Basara04.jpg Basara05.jpg Basara06.jpg Basara07.jpg Basara gauntlet.jpg|Basara's Gauntlet Basara drazeros01.jpg Basara drazeros02.jpg Basara drazeros03.jpg Basara drazeros04.jpg Basara drazeros05.jpg Basara drazeros06.jpg Basara drazeros07.jpg Basara drazeros8.jpg Basara drazeros9.jpg basara_drazeros_00.jpg basara_kakeru_ryuji.jpg|Basara vs Kakeru and Ryuji Basara bingo.jpg Basara crying.jpg|Basara mourning Drazeros' destruction Basara slasher smile.jpg|Basara's sinister smile at the North Sumadora ruins Basara48_01.jpg|Basara's deus ex machina rescue on Riki Basara48_02.jpg|"You got a point to this?" Basara_ep50.jpg Basara_ep50_02.jpg Ep50_naoya_basara.jpg|Basara confronting Novu Ep50_naoya_basara02.jpg|Basara knocking some sense into Novu Basara1.png Basararara 01.gif|Basara bending a handrail with his foot B-Daman Fireblast Basara_ryudo.jpg Basara_ryudo02.jpg Basara_roadfight.jpg Basara_es.jpg Basara_sneaking.jpg basara_es_angry.jpg basara_es_smirk.jpg basaryu_defeated.jpg basaryu_entry.jpg basara_knockedout.jpg kamon_basara.jpg|Basara's reflection in Kamon's eye basara_return.jpeg|Basara returns basara_kurome.jpeg basara_es_end.jpeg|Basara on the drums at the end of eS Basararara 02.gif|Basara kicks an oil drum at a bully Category:Male Characters Category:Former Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Anti-heroes